Vampire's Creed
by ShyReaper
Summary: Alternative Universe. A female hunter gets into a big mess when her quarry is a lot tougher than she expected. She ends up doing the dumbest thing possible, unknowingly, and her life gets very hectic very fast. Not overly serious. Hiatus.


Notes:

*Sighs* I'm at a block, life block not writer's block. I want to write but I lost the urge. I can't finish Magi-Alste and that was like the first fanfic I ever written (on paper), makes me a bit depressed. I wanted to be able to finish through with it among other things but I just feel so down.

I decided to post this story (incomplete) even though I wanted to do it _after_ I finished with Magi-Alste, after all, this is a spin-off of Magic-Alste with a few of the OCs that I wanted to give a happy ending that I didn't at Magi-Alste.

If you glimpsed at my other stories (doubtful) you'd realize that all of my stories contain yuri. Technically, Magi-Alste is a yuri too, a InoxSakura one (which is why I labeled it as such). Supposed to have gods, demons, betrayal and all that good stuff! Actually, I did write all of that but that's like the future part I'm just having trouble connecting Point A to _Point G_.

This one is **_NOT_ **InoxSakura, it is a one-sided one, though. I just labeled it as InoxSakura so that you'll know it's _yuri_. That doesn't count very much! It's an OCxSakura, for the (spoiler?) cruel and horrible fate that I gave this character in Magi-Alste.

Don't expect this to be updated, any if a lot or ever (I don't even expect you to like it!). I am only posting this because I already wrote it and it's just sitting there, my creativity just dying on my computer.

**Story contains some crude language, mild violence and some hidden organization that plots to do evil things which are obscure at best and is not really important to the story. Some alcohol use. Oh! It contains yuri, too!** *Sighs.*

(Maybe I should just post all of the chapters that I wrote for Magi-Alste like one-shots of Ino and Sakura? Nah, that's bad taste.)

* * *

FF: Final Failure

"Damn, I didn't expect this…!" A fiery red haired girl tried to pull herself backwards, trying to drag her tattered body as far as she could.

A shadowy figure stepped towards her with glowing green wolf-like eyes. "You should have never came here, hunter." The figure took a heavy step towards her. "Your life is _**forfeit**_, now." The figure's voice was drenched with venom and hate. Blood could be seen trailed behind the shadow, presumably its own blood but it didn't seem all effected by the blood loss.

The feisty redhead cringed in pain as she was raised in the air by her long hair. "Too bad, you could've lived today. And so young, too." A row of white teeth showed in a sadistic suggestive smile.

"Fuck you!" The hunter girl spat out. _'How'd it come to this…I should have never underestimated that-that thing! No…I should have never took the mission!'_

She closed her eyes as she felt her blood draining quickly from her body, her mind going faint.

—_3 Hours Earlier—_

A tall girl stood near an open window as the moonlight shone through. She could have been easily mistaken for an older woman due to her large chest and height but she was actually very young. She was in her late-teens, with long flowing red hair and an equally piercing red gaze from her pupils.

The girl was dressed in a dark black cloak, it was ripped and shredded to show the experiences she went through. On both her arms she had on open leather gauntlets that freed her fingers. She cracked her knuckles in anticipation.

Her eyes glint in the moonlight when she spotted her target through the window. Her lips remained flat as she observed the target walking around the desolate parts of the city.

Her target didn't seem to know that she was being hunted, which only made the job that much more easier. Deciding to finish her off in one clean shot, she laid low with her sniper rifle and waited until the oblivious girl fell into her line of fire.

Her fingers twitched around the trigger, eager to get this over with but she couldn't shoot too early or else she'd send her target running. And she was in no mood for the chase.

"There…stay still…" She quietly urged the young girl as her scope fell over the area between her eyes. The trigger was fidgeting until she dropped her finger when she saw another person approaching the girl. She growled to herself, she wanted to make this clean and quick, and without any witnesses.

She thought to herself about killing both parties to make her life easier but decided against it, the higher ups wouldn't be too happy with her, either. It was just too much commotion.

She groaned as the man took the girl into an alley, and out of her line of sight.

This proved too difficult for her so she strapped her large gun over her back and decided to get more close and personal with the target.

She jumped from her ledge over to the lower building from across. Her weight combined with the weapons she carried hidden and compact had caused the concrete roof to slightly crack.

She growled, it was a pain that the mission had to be done so late at night. Classes were tomorrow, too!

Of course, she was prideful and overconfident and the extra money on the side was good, too.

That didn't mean she _**had**_ to do every mission that came up but this particular one was rather juicy. The rewards were for over 200 grand on this little girl's head. A bit pricy but it didn't matter to her, easy money was easy money. Something about terrorists or some other that she didn't care for.

How did the small girl have anything to do with some unknown threat to the country was not of her concern. All that matter was that she had to die.

As she looked over the roof's edge she saw that the man took the girl into a door into the next building. She bit her lips in annoyance. The huntress took a few moments before deciding to follow the girl.

The girl wasn't going to come to her, so she might as well go to her.

"Well, little princess, here I come." The female hunter snarled.

She hopped onto a one story flat top building and cautiously peered over the side.

The building that the girl went into was rather seedy, to say the least. It reeked of alcohol from where she stood and it was called 'The Virgin' with red flashing lights. Something told her it was anything _but_ virgin.

She felt both disgusted and sorry for the young girl to be at such a place. But, either way, she was going to kill her so her sympathy was stopped short. It's just business.

Deciding to take a more passive route, she got down to the surface and headed into the building. She carried only the weapons that she could hide easily, discarding her sniper rifle and bazooka.

When she opened the door to the bar, she was hit by the strong stench of alcohol. She immediately frowned.

It wasn't that she didn't enjoy her alcohol but the place reeked of the underprivileged, the lowlifes, the scum of the earth. It was the dirty feeling of the place and the alcohol. And they were all _**humans**_.

She was above them, they were nothing but insects. Waste of space and time, that's what humans were!

"'Ey purtay gurl!" A young man, approximately in his late 20s, approached her. His body was riddled with scars and his flesh was a yellow sickly color. He was skinny to the bone like he was starving and his breath reeked of nothing but alcohol.

"What's a purtay little tang like you doin' round here?" The man smiled, revealing a missing tooth.

She scowled in response. She wasn't in the mood with dealing with annoying vagabonds. The man, not catching a clue, continued to bother her.

"So, how's about I buys you's a drink?" The man gave a crooked smile, as if his face was too numb from the alcohol.

"How about you buzz off, fucker?" The huntress growled in annoyance.

"Oh, come on! Dun be lik' tat'. You'll hav' a good time." The drunkard didn't take the hint that he wasn't wanted. He placed his hand on her shoulder which placed a death sentence on him.

She gave him the most murderous glare that he's ever seen, and even in his drunken stupor he felt the urge to run far away but before he got the chance, she immediately grabbed his offending arm and tossed him across the room into a table full of other drunks.

The men were now riled up, angry and pissed. But they were immediately put down as the huntress's killing aura suffocated the room.

Spotting her target, she went and took a seat at the bar stand right beside to her.

"Bartend, a Bloody Mary!" The girl roared out, to which the man behind the bar quickly served up.

As the bartender tenderly handed her the drink she took it with great haste and downed the entire cup in one go.

"You must be really thirsty, miss." Her target spoke up and turned to look at her. When the shorter girl turned to look at her, she could see a red haze hover the other girl's cheeks and forehead. Apparently, her target couldn't handle alcohol.

'_Hmm, where did her associate go?'_

What luck, finding her target drunk off her ass and the other man no where in sight. No matter, that made it easier to finish her off. If she wasn't sure, she would have thought humans enjoyed the ugly effects more than the drinks themselves. How can humans enjoy something so dumb like being drunk?

Beer was truly the poor's choice of beverage.

"Aye, I just needed to get rid of something distasteful in my mouth." The huntress said.

"I'm surprised to see such a young girl here." The small girl said with a uncontrollable giggle.

"I could say the same to you." The huntress replied, in turn, as she downed another cup.

"A young girl, alone, in a dark bar, in the middle of the night…surrounded by dozens of dirty old men with no…protection." The target spoke. "You gotta be careful, y'know? Lose more than your virginity, if you catch my meaning."

Her target spoke in a clearly drunken voice as she nodded a bit after taking a sip of her bottle, almost failing miserable at holding it.

Just as she said this, a strange man dressed in a black trench coat came up between them. He had the aura of a cobra about to strike in a moment's notice and he had the most menacing scar across his face, retelling of his past battles. He gloomily looked down at the girl to the left intently, while ignoring the huntress.

The huntress cringed in annoyance. It seems like someone else caught the wanted posters, too.

Her hand slowly reached for her knife hidden in her combat boots—

The man leaned over and said something to her target, who in turn blushed and giggled. Or maybe her face was burning from the alcohol? She was too drunk to tell which condition she was in.

"Sorry, I _-hic-_ don' really need a drink." She patted the man on his back in a way similar to a person adding salt to the wound of a dieing and old dog. The redhead could've sworn she saw a tear falling from the scarred man's eyes as he quickly left. Strange.

"Poor thing, I wanted to let him down easily." The target chugged down another bottle of her alcohol.

"It was better that way." The young huntress huffed as she had left her knife forgotten and went to reach for her cup. "Girls who plays with others' hearts are worst than demons."

"I suppose so." They both took a sip from their drinks at the same time. When her target placed her bottle down, she whispered, "Just like a bounty hunter, right?"

The huntress's grip froze as she slowly turned to face her target. Shock covered her strained face.

"You know, I'm impressed, they sent a young girl after me." Her target giggled. "Did they run out of 'big strong men' to hunt me down? Fun."

The young girl's red glaze was all but there! She looked back at her with a dangerous glint in her emerald jewel eyes. She gave a toothy smile revealing a pair of upper and lower fangs.

'_What! They didn't mention that she was a vampire! She was faking all along?'_ Any sign of the girl's previous drunken stupor had all but vanished, leaving nothing behind but a cold calculating mind. A mind that seemed to have all ill-intents towards her.

"Don't think your weapon will work on me." The girl said with a smirk. "You're a cute girl, I don't want to ruin any future prospects you may have by ending them so quickly. Be smart and just leave without any trouble."

"I guess you don't know me at all, then." The huntress quickly pulled her pistol out so quickly that the other girl didn't have time to react and she shot the gun pointblank in-between the other girl's face.

A river of blood trailed down from between the target girl's forehead. The girl's shock expression only filled her with delight as the other girl fell over onto the counter with a thump.

All of the occupants in the building turned to look in fear as they watched the huntress murder the other in cold blood.

"Well, that was easy." She got off of the stool and picked up her jacket.

Suddenly, an iron-strong hold tightened around her neck. Was it the acquaintance?

"Don't think it's over already, Miss Hunter." The hunter didn't move but she turned her head back a bit to see the other girl, unharmed. The bullet didn't penetrate her head as deep as she thought it did, it only grazed her like shooting at a thick lead wall.

Stupid amateur mistake! She should have made sure that bullet made the kill.

"Bye bye, _**Miss Hunter**_." The girl tossed her across the entire room until she hit the wall near the entrance. The mortar and brick wall cracked as her spine collided with it in full contact.

After she finally opened her eyes minutes later, the hunter found a scurry of the building's residents running out in all direction.

"What…the—" Someone stepped near her head from behind before roughly picking her up by her collar.

"Not so tough now, are you?" The other girl smiled as a crowd of people ran past the two of them.

"That wasn't my only trick, bitch!" The huntress shoved a small sticky block up against the other girl's chest.

"?" The smaller girl gave a look of shock as she unconsciously let go of the huntress for a few seconds, giving her enough time to run away.

_*Boom!*_

"Heh, pop goes the weasel!" The huntress smirked as she moved her hand from her face. She got up to her feet and dusted away any dirt from her clothes.

"Now time to go to the register to report my kill. Damn freaks could have told me that she was a vampire—!"

A ripped car flew right past her head, forcing her to duck for cover as it exploded on impact. She turned around to look at the direction the car came from, only to see the girl with charred and ripped clothes, still standing. The clothes she had left only managed to cover most of her chest and a bit of her waist. The arm and leggings were burned completely off.

"**You're starting to get on my nerves, hunter.**" She said with venom dripping from every word.

"What does it take to kill you?" The huntress screamed as she darted into a nearby alley.

She knocked down trashcans as she ran through the tight alleyway. Something told her that her target was about to come any second and she needed to buy all the time she could get.

She needed to get to her hidden arsenals she left behind a few blocks away.

She turned a corner and found the other side of the alley. An explosion sounded not too far off of where she stood. She looked ahead of her to see fast moving vehicles honking and beeping. She looked back to see a looming shadow coming closer.

Taking a big gulp, she dived into the pool of cars that sped by in both directions.

"Damn it! Get outta my way!" She roared as she narrowly dodged the cars.

There were a few loud and rapid honks back at her as multiple cars tried to steer out of her way.

She finally got to the other side of the sidewalk, bent over gasping for breath. She looked to her right to see the other girl standing behind the crazed fast moving machines.

The huntress raised one of her hands and gave the offending figure a rude hand gesture: a big fat middle finger! She chuckled as she gasped for breath.

Her eyes opened wide in shock as she watched the girl approach her without a care. She walked nimbly through the trafficking street in ease. The girl seemed to disappear and reappear as each car went by, her body looming closer and closer. She was like a mirage!

In a panic, the huntress rushed through the sidewalk to get to her hidden arsenals.

That girl was a demon! She survived a direct gunshot between her eyes and a clay bomb stuck to her chest. This was no vampire, at least, not a normal one!

"There it is!" She said to herself in relief. She ran through the abandoned building.

She felt her way along the wall until she felt a hollow thud. "Found it!" She grabbed the butt of her pistol and whipped it against the wall once, revealing a small red switch. She pressed it.

There was a hiss and the wall beside her slid open.

In the small room, she found an array of weapons. Two dozen grenades hung on a shoulder strap and belt. There was a custom shotgun rifle, an Uzi, a magnum gun, and a rocket launcher with two shots.

"Perfect!" The young huntress cheered in glee.

Just in time, too. The glass wall and steel frame blew out. Glass shards flew all over that she had to cover her face.

"There you are." The small girl menacingly said. A shadow fell over her face, only her green glowing eyes pierced through the darkness.

"Is that right?" The redhead saddled her rocket over her shoulders and fired blindly.

The rocket rushed into the small light haired girl and picked her off her feet as it shot further out and landed in the middle of the street, exploding on impact.

An unfortunate car fell into the crumbling hole that was newly created. The other cars nearby screeched to a stop in time, just a few feet away from the hole.

The hunter smirked as she tucked her hair behind her ears.

Her smile fell as she saw a small arm reached out from the hole and slowly pulling the body attached out.

She couldn't look at the figure in front of her, all she could see was that strong killing emerald gaze looking back at her.

She fired another rocket at the monstrous girl. This time the rocket exploded dead on impact.

Seconds later, the girl stood there, unfazed. Only her clothing seemed to be taking any damage, it was as if her body was well protected by an invisible barrier that she couldn't disturb.

"Dammit!" The hunter threw her empty rocket launcher aside. "Why. Won't. You. Die!" She pulled out her rifle, ran towards the girl, and swung it at the side of her head.

She knocked the girl onto the floor and lifted the barrels over the girl's neck. Her left foot stood on top of the girl's right shoulder and she pressed her combat boot down bone-crushingly hard.

"Die already!"

_*Boom! Boom! Boom!*_

She moved her rifle barrel out of her line of sight to observe her end result. The girl's neck was ripped open with blood spilling out a bit, but to her surprise, she found the gaping wound healing right before her eyes.

"What the hell!" _'She's a freak!'_

The girl beneath her grabbed her offending foot and lifted her up as she got to her feet. Her head bounced off the ground from the whiplash of being pulled up so quickly. Blood was drawn down her forehead.

"You're pretty resilient for a little girl." She said in a calm manner but the hunter knew she was beyond pissed, the hate just seeped out of her body and out of those eyes. Those green piercing eyes just burned through her skin. The huntress couldn't help but laugh at the irony of her target's words since she was a head taller.

"Drop the girl! And put your hands up!" A man shouted, bringing the redhead hunter and the small girl's attention outside.

There were 3 police cars and over a dozen policemen outside with their guns out, armed and ready. The hunter realized that they must have came due to the rocket incident from earlier.

She chuckled to herself in thought, as she blushed about the aspects of her earlier exploits.

"Ah, the police are here." The small girl said with a sigh, tossing her prey to the floor.

The hunter resented her joy and opportunity that the police force gave her. Something told her that this wouldn't end well.

She dragged herself away to gather the weapons she could carry before she ran deeper into the abandoned building until she was outside in the small city yard.

The sirens from the other side could be heard, their noise was muffled from the shooting and screaming of the policemen.

It was obvious who was winning.

Suddenly, everything died down. The only sound heard was of the burning glass and metal being torn and broken through.

A car flew over one of the lower buildings and landed a few feet away from her with a deafening crash as the car compacted into a small cubic mess on impact.

"That was close!"

The huntress looked through the corner of her eyes and found her target's shadow looming over the brick walls. With a pained groan, she waddled as quickly as she could into the abandoned building ahead.

"This girl's nuts!" She said to herself as she hid behind a concrete support beam. She howled in pain as she ripped her sleeve and made a makeshift bandage cloth, wrapping it around her heavily bleeding torso.

After she administered the poorly done first aid, the huntress then looked up to see if the monster girl was nearby.

It was quiet, all too quiet. She couldn't have left now, could she? No, this isn't a horror movie, no time to play the obvious dead character.

Only sure way to get out of here is to kill that bastard!

She lifted her handgun and unloaded the bullets. '_Shit! Only 5 shots left!_' She panicked, that wasn't enough! That was the only thing she had besides her hunting knife.

This did not bode well for the bounty hunter.

Then it hit her! Or more precisely, _**grabbed**_ her. The thick, concrete pillar that she was laying against crumbled as a lithe arm ripped through it like sand and took a tight hold of her neck.

The tight hold became tighter as another arm accompanied the first, grabbing her in a chokehold and raised her high into the air. It was surprising how the smaller girl managed to accomplish that feat. But the hunter digressed, she was no longer surprised at the bestial girl's abilities.

"I was waiting to see what your first move was gonna be, but too bad, you're too pitiful for even that."

The huntress could only choke for air, leaving her no room to even grunt a reply. With a teary eye, she tried in vain to kick the other girl in the softest part of her body: the belly. But even the softer underbelly was too firm and tough to deal any noticeable damage.

"How the mighty have fallen." Her prey-turned-predator laughed in vengeful triumph.

She weakly reached for her sheath and slowly pulled out her gun, if she was going to die might as well die trying. With all the strength she could muster, the hunter slammed the metal barrel deeply between the monster's eyes, her gun was at least 1 inch deep in the other girl's flesh. And she fired all her bullets.

If the pink-haired girl was surprised, she didn't show it as her grip only loosened but enough that the hunter was able to pull herself free.

As soon as her feet touched the ground, she released her hunting knife from the side of her boots and lunged at the other girl. With a series of slashes and stabs, she pushed the girl back.

She stabbed her in the belly a few times before kicking the monster into the ground. Her body was starting to take its toll as she was losing any reserve energy she had left over. She leaned over to the side and vomited a pint of blood.

The fallen girl looked up at the hunter from the ground with a glare. The female bounty hunter was too much of a vermin to stay down. This standstill was getting on the last of her nerves.

While on the ground, she slid her feet underneath the huntress's, tripping the weaker girl. She crawled over on top of the fallen redhead and growled.

"Enough games, I'll kill you here and now!" The target exclaimed in annoyance as she raised her outstretched hand above her before piercing it straight through her belly. A small quake was heard as her hand reached the other side and hit the pavement surface.

The huntress's defiant red eyes finally gave out and dimmed as her muscles became stiff. The hand that was holding onto her knife twitched before it dropped the knife with a loud empty clatter.

"To think that they would send a girl this time, caught me off guard…." She breathed a deep sigh. Her heavily dripping blood was quickly becoming more coagulated, allowing her wound to start healing more. "A very annoying one too…."

Before the small girl could get to her feet she felt something pull at her. "What the…you're still alive?" She said as she stared into the other's hungry blank eyes.

'_Shit!'_ The vampire thought to herself when she saw the young huntress lick her bloodstained lips in a beastly manner.

"So…thirsty!" The huntress growled, her red eyes flashing before she lunged at Sakura, pulling her down by her shoulders and going for her jugular. Her fangs were stretched out with her mouth wide open as she chomped down hard on the other girl. She greedily sucked gulps of blood without taking any breath.

The taste was different than any blood she's ever taken before. So this was what another vampire's blood taste like! As she continued sucking the life out of her target and she felt her body grow stronger with every passing second and her wounds closing up. Fast!

While she was suckling her of every drop, the other girl's eyes dimmed and became a whitish hue. Her mouth was left partly agape.

Suddenly, life returned to the monster girl as she screamed, "No!" Then, she pushed the bounty hunter off of her. A hand went to her neck in shock and surprise.

She stared at her hunter for a few moments. The look in the monstrous girl's eyes were fearful and nerve-wracking. It was different from her earlier cruel mystique. For a moment there, it seemed like her mind was elsewhere.

"You…!" She said before she vanished in a breath of whirlwinds.

The huntress was now alone.

She was breathing heavily, still beastly and hungry. She started to cough and choke. The beastly look in her eyes were slowly fading away. The sweet smell of blood no longer lingered as badly and addictively as it did before.

She shook her head for a few seconds. "What…just happened?" Thankfully, she was happy just to have escaped the nightmare. Her mission ended up in failure but it was the least of her worries. She decided that she probably won't do any more missions for a few days.

It was a good thing her injuries disappeared so quickly. Was it the effects of vampire blood? She wasn't sure and didn't care. The last thing she remembered was trekking through the streets before everything turned black as she collapsed in the middle of the sidewalk.

A shadow appeared before her. Glowing emeralds watched her curiously before snatching her up into the darkness.

XOX

"Sakuya-sama, wake up." A soft voice said, gently shaking her. The female hunter had risen only to find herself in her bed and a young maid looking at her. The royal bed only emphasized how small she was compared to its sheer size. She herself, with her arms and legs outstretched, could only fill less than half of the rather overabundant bed.

She sighed as she took reality in. "I had an awful nightmare. I found myself fighting some demon and I was losing. Badly! And the last thing I remember was being knocked out in the middle of the dark streets."

The young maid bit her tongue. "Um, Miss. Do you also want your friend to awaken?"

At the word 'friend' Sakuya jumped up. "Oh! Kino-chan's here? It's been a while since she's slept over." She looked around excitedly for her friend.

"Your other friend." The maid said, nervously.

"_**Other**_ friend?" Sakuya asked curiously, losing her composure, her shoulders went slump. Kino was the only one that she'd ever invite to her estate. At that moment a grumbling could be heard under the sheets.

Sakuya's eyes darted over the lump beside her that she had just noticed. First, the lump became bigger as whoever it was started to sit up, the person's form and face were still covered completely under the blanket. "Muu?" Sakuya heard a small squeak come out from under the mass. That sounded too cute to be Kino. The mass under the blanket turned to look at her.

The blanket fell low enough to reveal the girl's face. Her hair was a light red, almost pink, that reached well deep under the blanket. Her eyes were squinted from just waking but Sakuya saw that she had the most peculiar emerald green eyes. They almost glistened like a gem. Her skin was just as if not more fair than Sakuya's, making the latter a little bit jealous.

The thought that came into her mind was, _'Who the heck is that?'_

"Muu~?" The girl yawned. After rubbing her eyes wide open the girl immediately glomped the vampire when she was rid of the sleep in her eyes.

"Sakuya-chan!"

"What the fuck is _**this**_?" Sakuya asked her maid, referring to the girl attached to her, irritated.

The maid just blushed in return. Sakuya was confused at first but she too began to blush after she took a second glance at the mysterious girl. There was a certain…lacking that the other girl had.

"What the hell, man?" She nearly screamed and pushed the completely naked girl off of her.

Giving it another thought, Sakuya realized that that 'thing' was sleeping with her all night!

"What the hell, man?" She repeated out of spite.

The maid went over to the girl and covered her in a small towel.

"Thank you~!" The girl squealed as she gave the maid a peck on the cheek.

The latter just blushed to the point that she became an overly ripened tomato.

Sakuya at this point just grunted. The girl was just wasting her time.

"Who is she?" Sakuya finally asked.

"I'm your destined partner, Sakura Haruno~" The girl introduced herself.

"Sakura...Haruno?" Sakuya chewed her tongue in thought. Her head suddenly filled with yesterday's events. "Wait a freakin' moment here! YOU'RE THAT CRAZED VAMPIRE FROM BEFORE! What the heck are you doing in my home?"

Chapter End


End file.
